Codex:H
H Habeas corpus A writ requiring a person to be brought before a court commonly for investigation of a restraint of the person's liberty, used as a protection against illegal imprisonment. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/habeas%20corpus This was one of the statutes suspended by Lord Cutler Beckett during his attempt to eradicate piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Hallow Honor as holy. Make holy; consecrate. hallucinating]] Hallucination A sensory perception of something that does not exist, arising from disorder of the nervous system, as in delirium tremens; a delusion. Jack Sparrow began hallucinating while he was in Davy Jones' Locker, which all he hallucinated were various versions of himself. Hammock A sling made of fabric, rope, or netting, suspended between two points, used for swinging, sleeping, or resting. Hands Name for the crew on a ship. Hanging A form of execution, widely used for punishing pirates in the Age of Piracy. The convict stood with a rope around his neck on a trapdoor which was suddenly opened or on a chair or barrel which was kicked away, so that he fell down and the rope broke his neck and/or strangulated him. The corpses of the executed were often hanged on a gibbet at the coast as a warning for other criminals. Hangman's noose in Fort Charles]] The hangman's noose is a well-known knot most often associated with its use in hanging a person. Harbor A harbor is a place where ships may shelter from the weather or are stored. Harridan A strict, bossy, or belligerent old woman. It was more commonly used as an insult to women. Haunted Inhabited or frequented by ghosts. Heading The direction into which a seagoing vessel's bow is pointing and/or the direction into which it is actually moving. Hearties A term to refer to fellowship among sailors. Heathen God A heathen god was any god (or goddess) that is not of the Christian, Jewish or Muslim faith. The known heathen gods include the gods who cursed the treasure of Cortés, and the sea goddess Calypso. Heaven The paradise of the afterlife in certain religions, considered to be the home of the god or gods of those religions, and often the home, or one of various possible homes, of souls of deceased people. Hell In many mythological, folklore and religious traditions, hell is a place of eternal torture and punishment in an afterlife, often after resurrection. ]] Helm The part of the ship where the steering wheel or the steering pole is located. Normally the helm is located on the Quarterdeck. Hero A '''hero' (masculine) or heroine (feminine) refers to characters who, in the face of danger and adversity or from a position of weakness, display courage and the will for self-sacrifice—that is, heroism—for some greater good of all humanity. This definition originally referred to martial courage or excellence but extended to more general moral excellence. Highwayman A thief who robs travelers on a road. History A branch of knowledge that studies the past; record or narrative description of past events. HMS Acronym for His or Her Majesty's Ship, a title prefixed to vessels of the British Royal Navy. Vessels such as the ''Dauntless'', ''Interceptor''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p22: "Norrington", ''Endeavour''[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES2.cover.html Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest January 19 2006 screenplay revision], and ProvidencePirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides carried the title. Hob Also Old Hob; archaic nickname for the Devil. http://www.reference.com/search?q=Hob Mullroy spoke this name prior to the battle on the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]],Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl possibly as a reference to Davy Jones, the devil of the seas. Hoist the colors To raise the flag of a pirate ship; used as a call to arms by the Brethren Court in the song of the same name. Hola A Spanish term, meaning "hello", or some other friendly greeting. Holland Holland, also called The Netherlands, is a country located on the western border of Germany. During the Age of Piracy, Holland was one of the world leaders in trade and possesed many colonies in the Caribbean Sea and other areas. Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III was given a telescope made in Holland. Fitzwilliam's watch, the Timekeeper, was also fabricated there. Hombre The Spanish word for "man". Honest streak Any behavior of where you stood in a situation. Jack Sparrow was known to have an honest streak. Honor Adherence to action or principles considered right. Honorable An honorific style that is used before the names of certain classes of people. In Great Britain all sons and daughters of viscounts and barons and the younger sons of earls were styled with this prefix. Hook threatens Angelica with a hook.]] The hook is a rod bent into a curved shape, typically with one end free and the other end secured to a rope or other attachment. A pirate named James had a hook on his hand. Hourglass A clock made of two glass vessels connected with a narrow passage, with sand flowing through that passage. Hurricane A severe tropical cyclone with winds of 75 miles per hour or greater accompanied by rain, lightning, and thunder that sometimes moves into temperate latitudes. Hussy A woman considered to be brazen or promiscuous. Huzzah A term used as a call for coordinated physical effort, as in hoisting, or as a cheer indicating enjoyment or approval, often associated with sailors, shouted by a group in praise of a thing or event. Commodore Norrington's men gave "huzzahs" aboard the Dauntless after the battle at Isla de Muerta. Notes and references